XWing Of Course Game
by DeadMasterKei-chan
Summary: Tsubasa Characters now has a battle which you only use your mouth to use. Which they have to knock their opponents down using insults, comments, etc etc. Who will be the victor?
1. Ashura vs Yasha

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or any other anime in this story.

Summary: Main Tsubasa Chronicles characters are here in XWing country which in this world only uses their insults, comments, expressions, confessions etc. But not all Tsubasa characters are here only the ones I remember only. Who will be the victor in becoming the XWing King and Queen and get their wish granted.

Author's note: Some relations, stories, situations, secrets are different from the original stories. Don't get offended if your favorite character is insulted. Here in this game no one gets frustrated, it will only laughter like it was a joke, some will take it seriously but they will still have fun. Its rated T just in case.

* * *

**XWing Of Course Game:**

**Round1: Ashura(from Celes) VS Yasha (from Yasha Clan)**

**MC Fuma: **Let's start the battle where you only use your mouth as your weapon.

**Everybody: **XWING OF COURSE GAME!!

**MC Fuma: **First up from Clow Team.

**Fai: **Ashura-kun!

Ashura steps forward to his place (Applaud and Howl)

**MC Fuma: **Now from Nihon Team.

**Seishirou: **Yasha-kun!

Yasha steps forward to his place opposite each other. (Applaud and Howl). The two of them smile at each other and bow.

**MC Fuma: **The two-look-alike kings have now met each other. Who will be the victor of this king match? Now….. Start!

**Ashura: **You watch green films right? (Some people laughs)

Yasha grins as he is stunned.

**Seishirou: **Many Yasha fans are watching now.

Yasha snorts and more people laugh as he laughs.

**Kurogane: **suspicious Both of them have a secret between each other underground.

**Yasha: **goes and push-drag Ashura Don't be like this.. Wait . Didn't we promise we wont be like this.

The audience laughs as they found out their secret.

**Ashura: **shifts back to their positions. Lets do this again…. You borrowed 3 cds from me right.?

Yasha laughs hard when Ashura brought that up. Its becoming more and more serious now.

**MC Fuma: **laughs 5, 4 ,3 ,2 1

**Yasha: **Of course.

**Seishirou: **No wonder.

**Yasha: **You, duplicate green films every night right?

Ashura laughs in an embarrassed form as he falls from the hole he dug up. Blows his mouth and everyone laughs madly.

**MC Fuma: **5, 4, 3, 2, 1

**Ashura: **Of Course!... You the 3 cds I lent you.(3 CDS?!).. Do you know that they were the most valued cds from my collection?

Everyone laughs now that they revealed the whole thing.

**MC Fuma: **This could be a fatal blow to you Yasha.

**Yasha: **chuckling I better give up now. I cant continue this.

Yasha walks back from his position as he was knocked down by Ashura.

**Ashura: **Wait a minute, we are already at this stage what am I suppose to do now?

**Seishirou: **So Ashura is busy duplicating CDS every night.

Ashura laughs to his knees when he heard that.

Ashura confessions:

1.Yes, I am duplicating CDs every night.

2. Yasha quickly return me the 3 cds

**MC Fuma: **He may have won the contest but he also suffered incredibly.

End of Round 1

**Preview of Round 2: Next up Ashura (the victor of round 1) battles Sakura. What battle will they have in store for us? Tune in fro Round 1 Ashura vs Sakura!**


	2. Ashura vs Sakura

**XWing Of Course Game**

**Round 2: Ashura (from Celes) vs Sakura( the princess young girl warrior)**

**MC Fuma: **Clow team.

**Fai: **Sakura-chan.

Sakura hesitates then goes to her position opposite Ashura.

**MC Fuma: **Start!

**Ashura: **Your hairstyle is copying Bibi dolls (Might not be accurate) right?

**Sakura: **Of Course… Do you feel I'm pretty?

The audience laughs as Ashura hesitates.

**Ashura: **Of Course.. The color of your hair is using beer right?

Sakura chuckles and holds her hair.

**Sakura: **Of course… You are on good relations with MC Fuma right? (note: Sakura had a crush on MC Fuma)

**Ashura: **(??) Of course! Your hair is dyed using expired CFCs right?

**Sakura: **Of course! Can you introduce me to MC Fuma?

Audience laugh. Ashura pauses for a while then looks at MC Fuma and hinting him through eyesight to Sakura.

**MC Fuma: **looking at Ashura then slaps his fist (softly) Of course…

**Ashura: **Of Course.

**Sakura: **That's great! ( MC Fuma, Sakura date confirmed)

**Ashura: **Are you mesmerized by MC Fuma's teeth? chuckles

**Sakura: **Of Course! chuckles

MC Fuma grins his teeth (really?)

**Sakura: **When we get married, can you be our MC then?

MC Fuma laughs and goes down then stands up again.

**Ashura: **Of Course! Then can you be my witness when I have my wedding?

Sakura laughs and stunned and everyone laughs madly.

**Sakura: **Of Course! You are going to get married to Yuko right?

**Seishirou: **(!!) steps forward near Ashura come back come back, (note: Seishirou had a crush on Yuko here.

Yuko laugh when she heard two men had a crush on her.

**Ashura: **loudly and forcefull Of Course!!

Seishirou and everyone laugh at Ashura's action.

**Ashura: **You every night..

**Kurogane: **suspicious(every night what?)

**Ashura: **Watch CD right? (refers to blue film)

Ashura laughs to the ground and also everyone laughs bringing up the CD incident again.

**Yasha: **points You're brining up the CD again huh?

**MC Fuma: **still lauging 5,4,3

**Sakura: **Of course, you lay eggs through your cheekbones right?

All laughs as Ashura blows his two cheeks.

(Ashura is sometimes refered as a chicken)

**MC Fuma: **Hahaha! Using cheekbones to lay eggs by unhealthy chicken, Ashura.

Then Ashura gives up holding his two cheeks.

**MC Fuma: **Clow team, Princess young girl warrior Sakura wins!

End of round 2

**Preview of round 3: What will Sakura do now as she faces the Queen of Of Course Game, Tomoyo-chan (from Pifle)**


	3. Tomoyo vs Sakura

**XWing Of Course Game**

**Round 3: Tomoyo-chan (from Pifle) vs Sakura (Young princess warrior)**

**Seishirou: **How dare she do that to Ashura lets invite, Tomoyo-chan then.

Tomoyo steps forward to her position opposite Sakura. Sakura is feeling uneasy and nervous as she faces The Queen of Of Course Game.

**MC Fuma: **Sakura is feeling inflated now. Then lets start with Sakura attacking, begin!

**Sakura: **Did you braid you own hair?

**Tomoyo: **(Only this standard) Of Course!

**Seishirou: **(Sakura is overwhelmed by the aura surrounding Tomoyo) This isn't the kind of start you wanted. You cant display talent rhis way.

**Tomoyo: **You…. chuckling

**Sakura: **frightened So scary….

**Tomoyo: **You like eating grasshoppers right? (MC Fuma nickname grasshopper)

MC Fuma go frustrated or annoyed a little bit.

**Sakura: **Of course!! Your works sold poor in the past right?

**Tomoyo: **Of Course! (Everyone laughs to hear it)

**Sakura: **laughs Oh my god! hesitating

(Calm before the storm)

**Tomoyo: **Do you know MC Fuma's ideal girlfriend is someone that is perfect in everything?

**Sakura: **Of Course! I'm a perfect woman then right?

**Tomoyo: **Of course! But then you should know that you are bluffing yourself saying that!

**Sakura: **Oww!! falling to the floor

**MC Fuma: **helps Sakura up back The undisputed Queen of Of Course. Again Sakura gets hurt by words.

End of round 3

**Preview of round 4: Tomoyo will now face Kurogane the guy with muscles. Who will be the victor of the next round?**


	4. Tomoyo vs Kurogane

**XWing Of Course Game!**

**Round 4: Tomoyo (from Pifle) vs Kurogane (from Nihon muscle man)**

**Fai: **The one who worked out 3 years to get his muscles fro Of Course game in order to be invincible in this game. Please stand back and give way to him.

The Clow team stands back and sees Kurogane in a turtle position covering his head.

**Fai: **First, just look at his position (Everyone laughs at his position like a turtle) Clow Team hope, Muscle building just for Of Course Game! Kurogane!

Subaru pats Kuroganes back.

**Kurogane: **faces up (Angry) Woo What Woo!

All of them laughs at him. Then Kurogane goes to his position opposite Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo**: Wow your muscles have developed.

**MC Fuma: **Are you ready? Begin (loudly)

**Tomoyo: **Ah! My ears…..

**MC Fuma: **Ok ok. (Red-faced) I'm irritating aren't I? Of course (MC Fuma self-approach)

Everyone laughs.

**Tomoyo: **You wanted to show off your biceps so you wear short sleeves even in winter right?

**Kurogane: **(Hehehe) Of Course!

**MC Fuma: **(Gloating over others misfortune is my happiness) laughs insanely at Kurogane

**Kurogane: **pokes MC Fuma What are you so happy about?

**MC Fuma: **Ok ok, please attack.

**Kurogane: **You cant sing right?

**Tomoyo: **Of course.

**MC Fuma: **Please add action. 5, 4.

**Tomoyo: **Compared to your body mass, do you feel that your voice cant even make children happy.

**Kurogane: **Of course

**MC Fuma: **Please attack loudly.. (MC Fuma saying on purpose).. 5,4,3,2,

**Kurogane: **Please wait a moment.

**MC Fuma: **It's alright I can count 3 times. 5,4,3,2

**Kurogane: **What's in a hurry?

**MC Fuma: **Yes, ok. 5, 4, 3, 2

**Kurogane: **Your height is not even 1.6 meters right?

**Tomoyo: **(Ah?) (Queen of Of Course suffers a blow) whines Of course!

**MC Fuma: **This seemed to have an effect on Tomoyo. Height, always and issue foer her.

**Tomoyo: **(You wait and see) (Fatal Attack) Your muscles are like that because you injected hormones right? (Everyone laughs including Kurogane)

Kurogane falls to his knees. (3 years of muscle building also crumbling like the rest in Of Course game) Subaru and Kamui helps Kurogane back to his place.

**MC Fuma: ** After all that, the victor is Nihon Team! Stay tuned for the next Of Course game!

end of round 4 and ep 1 of XWing OF Course game

**Preview of Ep 2: New players have now joined in the game. And what team will be the next victor?**


End file.
